Blood Coated Claws
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: "Coop! Coop! Come on out! It's time to play Kitty, RIPS the little boy to shreds! Because no one can know until it's over..."
1. That thing that hissed at us

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...No. This is a weird ff; it came from the far, disturbed corners of my mind. I don't know how I managed to start writing this...but I did. Anyway, I need to go and drown myself in...myself. That sounded weird...I don't own Kid vs. Kat, and it's probably a good thing because if I did Millie would be dead. Hahahaha...I just had a huge bowl of chocolate pudding...good luck...**

"Dad, why did we have to move?" Coop asked his dad. They were currently driving down a road with woods on either side, it was about eleven at night, and it was pitch dark outside, the moonlight barely making its way through the trees. Millie was sitting in her car seat, about to doze off, Kat was in her lap, about to drift away, too.

Suddenly, there was a sonic boom to the right in the forest, accompanied by a bright blue flash. Millie and Kat jolted awake, their dad looked around to make sure no one was hurt, and Coop looked out the window to see what it was.

And then, out of nowhere, the car stopped short as a small animal darted in front of the car. The thing looked up, showing of perfect pitch black eyes, one small glint shinning off. In the darkness, you could really only see her outline, but you could clearly see her black eyes, her sharp fangs, two perfect cat-like ears curving out of her hair. She turned and glared hard at the car, the let out a loud hiss, and then disappeared into the woods.


	2. Burns in the woods

**I don't own Kid vs. Kat...Please enjoy an review!**

She hissed as her hands connected with the simmering stove. But she ignored it and kept running after him. She darted through the rooms, past Kitten, past KAt, (A/N: It's supposed to be like that, Kat.) and down through the halls. He ran out the back door with her hot on his tail. She chased him into the woods, through bushes and small streams and around trees and rocks. She clambered up a tree after him, opening up the fresh blisters on her hands.

"Listen to me, if you tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"Who says you'll be able to catch me?"

"Everyone but you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I have the option the run faster that the speed of sound!"

"So?"

"Why you son of a—"

"Kitty!"

"Cra—"

Slipping off a tree is fun, so let's try it! She fell onto her butt. Ouch. She hissed as she stood up and walked out of the woods, and for the first time she realized how much her hands where burning...

**I know, short. I think this story's slipping into a coma...reviews will save it! ...Well, it was worth a shot.**


	3. Birthday

"Happy birthday!"

"GO AWAY."

"Aw, c'mon, Kitty!

"No!"

"Would you just be happy it's your birthday?"

"Would you both be quiet?"

"Yeah, Kitty! Be happy!"

"I'm about to put you out like a light, boy!"

**Short and pointless, I know! But I need insperation. Can someone help?**


	4. Something gone wrong

**I have officialy decided to turn this into an only diolog story, so there won't be much stuff.**

"Kitten, stop singging."

"Aw...why?"

"Because you're starting to get anoying."

"Aw...alright."

"Hey, KAt? How ya doin'?"

"Well it's goin' pretty go-" *BOOM* "Neverind..."

"Ugh! If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself..."


	5. SOMEONE TAKE IT 1

**Oh my god, why am I still writting this? Alrighty, now, this story I am putting it up for...ADOPTION! Oh no! Someone please take it! Please let this be the last real chapter! DX**

"Oh my god, Kitty, SHUT UP!"

"Why?"

"Beacause you're killing my ears!"

"Hey what's dying in here?"

"Shut up, Coop."

"Why should I?"

"I will bite you."

"RAWR!"

"You call that scary?"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGRA-RA-RA!"

"...Okay that's a little creepy..."

"Show him up, Kitty."

"Hia, people!"

"S'up?"

"I just ran a marathon."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hey, look! A helicopter!"

"Hey, taxi!"

"Hey walker!"

"..."

"MEOW!"

"Lollypop!"


	6. END OF CONVERSATION

**Aw, what? No one took it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? But seriously, why can't someone take it! I'll sell it to you! 50 cents! If thats to much it's free! And if no one takes it then I'll be forced to throw it at your car. :3 But, please take it. Someone. Anyone. I know you're reading this! This is my most veiwed story! Anyway please enjoy. I dont own KvK. **

"Hey."

"Heya."

"What's up?"

"Nothin' you?"

"Nothin'"

"..."

"..."

***END OF CONVERSATION***


	7. NO MORE!

**I'm happy to anounce that this story has been taken off my hands by someone who does not wish to be named. Thank you for reading the story and I will keep it up for some time if you want. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry about this. But this story needs to go. **


End file.
